


Wedding rings

by Tinkagirl1



Category: George of the Jungle
Genre: Based on Jay Ward cartoon characters, Disney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkagirl1/pseuds/Tinkagirl1
Summary: George and Ursula go get their wedding rings.
Relationships: George of the Jungle/ Ursula Stanhope





	Wedding rings

George and I left the treehouse for a little bit. We rode on Shep. “Where are we going?” I asked. “It’s a surprise, he replied. He held onto me tightly as we rode through the jungle. Soon enough, I noticed the village. Shep stopped and George hopped up and helped me get down off of Shep. George walked me over to a woman who had a bunch of handmade jewelry made. There were necklaces, bracelets and rings. The woman said, “the rings are ready, George.” I looked over to George. “Rings?” I asked.  
George looked at me. “George knows that when two people marry, they both exchange rings.” “How’d you know about that?” I asked.  
“ Ursula used to wear the ring from Lyle and Ape talked to George about the ring exchange.”  
The woman spoke up, “And he’s been working here in the village helping everybody out to pay off the rings.”  
I started to tear up. George looked concern. “Is Ursula alright?” he asked. I replied, “I’m fine, I just can’t wait to marry you.” I gave him the biggest hug. “Here are the rings,” the woman said as she handed them over to George. They weren’t like the other rings that everyone wore in America with a diamond, but I already had a ring like that with Lyle and wasn’t happy with it. These had a greenish color with them. Mine had a brownish color stone to it. They were perfect for us. I tried mine on. “It fits perfectly,” I said happily. George tried his on too and it fit perfectly. The rings are perfect . He is perfect. We thanked the lady and left. We hopped up onto Shep. “So that’s what you have been doing while you haven’t been home.” I laughed. I kissed him and we rode home.


End file.
